


Wherever on Earth

by celli



Category: Stargate: Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene, families at home
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-31
Updated: 2005-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-15 04:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/845134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford's cousin worries about him. Spoilers: Through Episode 2.1, "Siege III."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wherever on Earth

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://deannie.livejournal.com/profile)[**deannie**](http://deannie.livejournal.com/) and [](http://butterflykiki.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://butterflykiki.livejournal.com/)**butterflykiki** for looking it over for me.

When Aiden first left, Lara pushed him over and over again just to tell her where he was going.

"You know I can't."

"Just a general area. The Middle East, right? Or Asia? What, some sort of secret long-term mission in Antarctica? Stop laughing at me, damn it."

He kissed her on the forehead. "You're so cute when you're irritating. Now stop. I can't tell you. I--I might not even be in the same place all the time, okay?"

"Great. So I get to worry about everywhere? Stop laughing!"

***

She did worry about everywhere, or as close as she could get. CNN Headline News in the morning, MSNBC in the break room at work, FOX News over dinner, The Daily Show before bed. Email alerts for "Iraq," "Afghanistan," "Al Quada" and six other spellings, "War on Terror," "Marine death." She bought books. She read blogs. She listened to talk radio.

She learned that if she cried in the shower, it didn't show too badly. She started not discussing it with people, because they looked at her like she knew too much. She got very good at avoiding the topic with her grandparents, particularly after the scare with Grandma's heart.

After a while, worrying became some sort of hobby. An extra-curricular activity. It faded off into the corner sometimes, and let her flirt with the guy down the hall or go out for drinks after work without feeling like she was taking her eyes off of Aiden. Particularly after the tape came and she could see that Aiden was okay. Wherever on Earth he was.

***

After the Colonel told her about Aiden, she couldn't remember anything she'd said to him, and was almost surprised to find herself in the kitchen holding a teapot.

Missing. It was ironic and stupid that after all her worrying and looking for hints, the government all of a sudden didn't know where her cousin was either. Maybe they should sign up for an email alert.

Lara caught herself making a choked sort of giggle, and made herself stop. She couldn’t cry. The Colonel was still here, and it wasn't time for a shower anyway. She put the teapot on the tray and made herself go back into the living room.


End file.
